


Please (Oh, Please)

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Slice of Life, Smut, bottom!chanyeol, have to give back to my favorite tags in all of ao3, sub!Chanyeol, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home ready to spoil his sub, give him everything he wants with very little fight. But Chanyeol just had to misbehave, and he knows better than anyone that bad boys don’t get what they want.[ For "Begging" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 46
Kudos: 247
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Please (Oh, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me off and on for a little while, but I’m still happy with the end result! A big thank you to Anna, Becks, and [Aarushi](https://twitter.com/Aarushi_c18) for looking this over and helping me work out the kinks (lol)! 
> 
> I hope this is as sexy as it's supposed to be (and that I did begging justice, bc i really do love it so much. particularly when it's chanyeol doing the begging)
> 
> (i want to peg chanyeol)

Not for the first time, Kyungsoo wishes their apartment building had an elevator. They only live on the second floor, a negligible distance that not even Sehun, a grown-ass baby and one of the laziest people Kyungsoo knows, would complain about. The minute or two it takes to climb up the flight of stairs is pretty fucking annoying when it’s a minute or two he could be spending in his apartment. Where Chanyeol is waiting for him.

He wonders what’ll be waiting for him today, mind flitting through possibilities, each one more appealing than the last.

All the costumes they keep in the trunk under their bed, the big shirts Chanyeol wears when he’s feeling small and needy, Chanyeol’s bare skin, fading bruises from the night before littered on the insides of his thighs – Kyungsoo huffs out a breath as all the blood in his body attempts to make a beeline to his dick and climbs the stairs faster.

He remembers the day he came home to find Chanyeol kneeling at the door with the collar they only bring out for special occasions hanging from his mouth. That had been a good day, feeling Chanyeol swallow with anticipation as he buckled the collar around his neck. Kyungsoo loved taking Chanyeol face down ass up on the couch, pulling his head up by his hair so he couldn’t muffle his moans. Hell, he does that even if it’s not a play day because Chanyeol  _ loves _ being manhandled and Kyungsoo  _ loves _ manhandling him _ . _

There will also always be a very, very special place in his heart for the day Chanyeol felt confident enough to pull on the little skirt Kyungsoo bought for him one day on a whim. It had barely reached the tops of his thighs because his legs are so goddamn long, and Kyungsoo is still not sure how he made it through that night without going fucking insane.

And he will likely never to get experience that sight again because that skirt could now be considered a biohazard.

Kyungsoo’s offered to buy another skirt, but Chanyeol’s always been a little uncomfortable about stepping into traditionally feminine clothing. So self-conscious about being the biggest sub Kyungsoo’s ever met, about loving bottoming and being the one taken care of during sex. It’s not an issue Kyungsoo pushes, only bought the skirt in the first place because he thought Chanyeol’s long, pretty legs would look fucking  _ killer  _ in it.

They did; Kyungsoo’s got the pictures to prove it. He’s got a lot of pictures of Chanyeol dressed up pretty,  _ tied  _ up pretty; the polaroid camera he got for his college graduation has never been used as much as it has since Chanyeol moved in with him.

Kyungsoo stops at his front door. He takes a moment to collect himself, a little winded. Not from the exercise, but from the memories of Chanyeol looking like the embodiment of sin. He pulls out his phone and checks Chanyeol’s last few texts for any hint as to what is waiting for him behind the door, what kind of role he should be sliding into.

He knows it’s nothing serious. They always discuss the rules of serious play days or even weeks in advance, hammering out what equipment to use and how far down Chanyeol wants to go. Kyungsoo’s been planning out a scene for next Saturday all week, but Chanyeol’s always been a little impatient. There’d been no talk of play this morning before Kyungsoo went to work, just Chanyeol being a little more needy, a little more clingy than usual. And then Kyungsoo checked his phone during lunch and found a text asking to play when he came home, a picture of Chanyeol’s pretty thighs painted in purple bruises attached to sweeten the deal.

Kyungsoo gave in, because that is the only option he has when Chanyeol pulls that sort of move.

With no direction beyond that, Kyungsoo rolls his shoulders, straightens out his spine, and slips into his usual persona for scenes, a little meaner, a little less likely to give in to pouting lips and puppy-dog eyes. It’s the persona he had on when Chanyeol walked through the doors of Minseok and Baekhyun’s club four years ago, eyes wide and nervous as he clung to his best friend and let himself be introduced to all the regulars.

Kyungsoo slips out of his headspace for just a moment as the memory of that night passes over him. How sweet Chanyeol had been, how nice it had been to take things slow for him, to be the one to take him through his first real scene.

He spends some nights when Chanyeol’s out with friends reliving that memory second-for-second, recalling as many details as he can and fudging the rest with something plausible. Their outfits from that night are still sitting in the back of their closets. They’re hanging together at the end of a rack, the only costumes they keep in mostly plain sight. It’s been a long while since they’ve been worn; Chanyeol only ever asks to do a scene with those outfits after a big fight, when he needs reassurance that they’re still okay.

Chanyeol’s waiting in the apartment right now, probably just on the other side of the door in something he’d never let anyone but Kyungsoo see him wear. He’s  _ been  _ waiting all day – he works himself up over scenes, daydreams about them until he’s uncomfortably aroused and helpless to do anything about it.

And Kyungsoo likes to make him wait –  _ loves _ it,  _ craves  _ the way Chanyeol’s eyes fill up with frustrated tears when he doesn’t immediately get his way – but not like this, not when he can’t see Kyungsoo and take comfort in the knowledge that the waiting is temporary.

That Kyungsoo won’t leave him wanting and desperate to the point that he drops.

He’d  _ never _ play with Chanyeol like that.

And so, that precious memory gets tucked away into its box to pull out later that night, when Chanyeol’s worn out and snoring in bed beside him.

Kyungsoo exhales long and slow to ground himself, and then opens the front door, eyes focused on the spot just beyond the welcome mat where Chanyeol always waits for him. He still feels a little soft around the edges, like he wouldn’t mind giving a little bit of mercy for good behavior, maybe let Chanyeol pick the position for tonight.

There’s a smile on his lips as the door swings all the way open, but it fades the moment he lays eyes on the empty space in entryway.

Amusement and irritation settle along his shoulders as he steps out of his shoes and places them next to Chanyeol’s on the little shoe rack Minseok got for them as a wedding present. It mostly goes unused, Chanyeol’s shoes somehow ending up in every conceivable nook and cranny in the apartment  _ except  _ for the shoe rack. Kyungsoo’s found sneakers in the freezer before, but there’s a good chance that’s more Baekhyun and tequila’s fault than Chanyeol’s. Still, Chanyeol never puts all his shoes away so neatly unless he’s trying to earn a few brownie points to counteract any decidedly  _ bad  _ behavior before a scene officially starts.

Bad behavior like not waiting in the entryway for Kyungsoo to come home. Bad behavior that always ends with Chanyeol pleading for the mercy he could’ve had if he’d just decided to follow the rules.

If Chanyeol wants to be a bad boy, wants to act out the way he’s seen Baekhyun do with Minseok during the times they’ve all played together, then Kyungsoo will just have to treat him as such.

And bad boys don’t get want they want unless they fucking  _ grovel  _ for it.

-

“Kyungsoo, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Kyungsoo looks up from his glass of club soda, the beginnings of a tension headache forming in his temple from the too loud music, too dark lighting, and too sweet tone of his best friend’s voice. No good ever comes from that lilt. Kyungsoo’s got a scar on his left shoulder from a nearly molten frisbee to prove it. But he turns anyway, because Baekhyun only escalates when he’s ignored.

Baekhyun is standing right behind him with a shit-eating grin on his too red lips. He’s told everyone in the club that it’s a high-end lipstick, but Kyungsoo knows better. He was lying barely three feet away on the bed in the back of the club when Minseok grabbed Baekhyun by the back of the neck and told him to do something useful with his smart-ass mouth.

Kyungsoo grins at the memory, grins wider when Baekhyun’s face shifts into a knowing scowl. He shifts his weight from foot-to-foot and then freezes with a little gasp, eyes fluttering and body clenching to keep whatever’s inside him pressed against a certain spot.

“You really must’ve pissed Minseok off this time, huh? How big of a plug is he making you wear,” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun tugs at his own clothing to hide how his pants have started to tent. They’re much looser than usual; Baekhyun’s normal outfits on club nights are so tight that Minseok says it takes a good ten minutes to get the sub fully naked. Kyungsoo blames his looser clothes on the fact that Minseok asked Kyungsoo to open up the club for them so that he could take some time to reteach Baekhyun the meaning of respect.

The lesson seems to be sticking for now, because there’s no sharp-tongued response to his teasing. Instead, Baekhyun just takes a deep breath and reaches back with one hand to tug whoever he’d dragged over in front of him. “This is Chanyeol. He’s been my best friend since middle school and he’s new to the scene.”

Kyungsoo sighs, wondering when Baekhyun will stop trying to pass newbies onto him that don’t even know what the stoplight system is.

He’s turned away at least six people this month. He’s polite about it, getting a read on whether they fall more as a dom or a sub and passing them onto people he knows love to teach, but there’s always something deeply uncomfortable about telling someone so obviously nervous and desperate for guidance that he can’t – doesn’t want to – help.

He glances over at Baekhyun’s friend for just a moment, always a little curious about who’s being foisted onto him, always careful to not make anyone feel like they’re unattractive or boring. He lets his eyes run over the man from head to toe once.

And then twice, and then a third time, and then Kyungsoo finds himself openly staring.

Baekhyun’s brought a lot of pretty people to Kyungsoo before. Mina, Seokjin, Seulgi, Jongin, all of them near god-like in their attractiveness, and yet Kyungsoo couldn’t make himself do more than a once-over and an appreciative nod. That’s not to say that Chanyeol isn’t pretty, because he so very much is, but not like any of the others.

His ears are a little too big, body a little too lanky for the way he’s trying so hard to make himself small. Kyungsoo likes that lankiness though, likes how big he is, how he’d be the perfect height on his knees for a host of things Kyungsoo’s trying not to think about. And there’s no posturing to him, no attempt to make the perfect pose or expression. It’s just natural sweetness shining through wide eyes and a shaky smile.

There’s something about Chanyeol that makes Kyungsoo want to take him apart piece by piece and put him back together again.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I’m Kyungsoo, also a friend of Baekhyun’s,” Kyungsoo says and holds out a hand that Chanyeol quickly takes, palms sweaty and movements jerky like he isn’t quite sure what to do.

“Ni-nice to meet you too. Baekhyun’s talked a little about you before.” Chanyeol offers a little smile. He’s very obviously new, newer than new. His gaze can’t seem to stop jumping around the club, bombarded with sights and sounds he’s never even imagined. It’s a little like watching a newborn foal taking its first steps. He sits down when Kyungsoo gestures to the barstool next to him, hands clasped in his lap and entire body strung tight like a bowstring.

“God, Channie,  _ relax _ ,” Baekhyun draws out the last syllable as he worms his way between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to lean back against the bar. “Tao, can you get him something sweet? Maybe a daiquiri or something? No alcohol though.”

Chanyeol sputters, cheeks going so red Kyungsoo can see the embarrassed flush even in the dim lights of the club. “No alcohol? I’m a grown man, Baek.” Kyungsoo watches as he turns to correct the bartender, but Zitao’s already at the other end of the bar where he keeps his drink mixes, no alcohol in sight.

Baekhyun grins and musses Chanyeol’s hair, lips pursing into a coo at Chanyeol’s pout. “It’s for your own good, I know for a  _ fact _ that Kyungsoo has a very strict sober policy for scenes. And he’s the only dom I’m letting you near tonight, so it’s sobriety or staying by my side for the rest of the night.”

Kyungsoo nods when Chanyeol looks at him, tapping the rim of his soda glass as he tries to suppress a grin. He doesn’t do drunk scenes. Drunk sex, yes, but never drunk scenes. “Safe, sane, and consensual,” he nods toward the sign hanging above the bar listing the clubs most important rules. There are way more rules than the three written in Baekhyun’s big, blocky handwriting, but those are the only ones that follow club regulars home. Any card-carrying member of the club that gets caught in a scene without those three rules faces immediate and permanent loss of membership and is banned from the club.

Chanyeol takes the virgin daiquiri handed to him a minute later without a word, just puts the straw between his pretty lips and sucks up the pink slush in his glass. Kyungsoo can’t help but zero in on the way his lips look wrapped around that straw.

He can already imagine what they’d look like wrapped around his dick.

Baekhyun leans in close to Kyungsoo as Chanyeol gets distracted by the cut up strawberry impaled on a tiny plastic sword in his drink, pulling each piece off one-by-one with his teeth. Arousal curls low in Kyungsoo’s stomach when Chanyeol rubs at his mouth with the back of his hand and smears strawberry juice across one cheek, chasing the sticky sweetness with his tongue. Kyungsoo is so enraptured that Baekhyun has to pinch him to get his attention again.

His voice is low, a hushed whisper that it’s as quiet as it is vicious, “I know you won’t, but if you hurt him, I’ll have Jongdae rewire all your kitchen appliances to only work for three hours a week. And I’ll kill you, but only after you’ve suffered from the kitchen appliances.”

Kyungsoo blinks once in surprise and then nods. Chanyeol must be the boy Baekhyun always refers to as his little brother. Kyungsoo’s heard stories about him, but never cared enough to remember his name. “Understood. You sure he wants me to take care of him tonight? I’d be happy to take him into the back with me, but I don’t think he’s the type that can handle a scene on the first night.”

“He’s not as new as you think,” Baekhyun’s mouth twists into a frown as his eyes narrow, hands curling into fists. “He’s not new to BDSM, but he’s new to  _ healthy _ BDSM. Not my story to tell, but it was a bad situation with an asshole who didn’t know the first thing about being a dom. He wanted a good dom, someone he could trust to take care of him.”

“And you thought I was a good match?” Kyungsoo meets Chanyeol’s eyes as the man looks away from his drink and offers him as sweet a smile as he can muster, stomach flipping when it’s returned tenfold. Baekhyun wouldn’t bring Chanyeol to him if he wasn’t a sub; Kyungsoo wants to see that smile when Chanyeol’s on his knees listening like a good boy.

Because he  _ is  _ a good boy, not a brat like Baekhyun. That much is obvious by the way he straightens up from his slump when Baekhyun taps the small of his back. Chanyeol is a good boy that listens well. Kyungsoo  _ loves  _ good boys that listen well.

And Baekhyun grins that same shit-eating grin that always spells trouble. “I  _ know  _ you’re a good match. He’s already decided he wants you to dom him too, just wants to feel safe in a scene and I told him you’re the safest dom I know. Got all the same kinks too.” Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun reaches over and tucks some of Chanyeol’s hair behind his ear, “Do you remember how I told you to ask Kyungsoo for help?”

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, blushing from ear to ear. His pink tongue darts out to wet his lips and he swallows, adam’s apple bobbing. It would look so pretty next to a collar. His voice shakes, stammers, but he never breaks eye contact, “Would you pl-please take care of me tonight? I’ll be g-good for you, sir, I promise.”

Kyungsoo swallows and bites down on his cheek to control the rising urge to get Chanyeol on his knees. Even though he’s had so many people proposition him, it’s been months since he last had a scene. There were a few he nearly took up on their offers just out of boredom, but in the end there was no spark and he ended up pointing out other people that would suit them better and watching as they all disappeared into the back of the club without him.

Now, he gets to his feet and asks Chanyeol if he’s finished with his drink. Chanyeol says he is, so Kyungsoo tells him to follow.

And, like the good boy he has already proved himself to be, Chanyeol follows without another word.

-

Chanyeol’s waiting on the bed when Kyungsoo walks into the bedroom. He looks a little like he just woke up, hair ruffled and sheets rumpled and bunched around him. Kyungsoo tugs off his tie and tosses it into the hamper near the door. He walks to the dresser next and takes off his watch, back to the brat on the bed who makes a noise of confusion when he isn’t immediately covered in kisses the way he usually is when he wakes up from a nap.

Kyungsoo has a thing for pampering a sleepy Chanyeol and he refuses to feel even a little ashamed of it.

There’s no pampering for Chanyeol today, though. Not right now. Right now, Kyungsoo pretends that Chanyeol doesn’t exist. He pretends that there’s no one sitting on the bed, no one’s stare burning holes into his back. He can see Chanyeol in the mirror, lower lip pushed out into what would be a devastating pout, a pout that would’ve gotten him anything he wanted if he’d been a good boy. But Chanyeol decided to be bad, and so Kyungsoo forces himself to look away from the mirror and focus all his attention on getting out of his work clothes.

Minseok says that Kyungsoo has softened since he met Chanyeol, not as strict as he used to be during scenes. Kyungsoo and the fading bruises in the shape of his hands on Chanyeol’s ass beg to differ.

He hasn’t softened, per say, just become a lot better at rewarding good behavior – or behavior that just isn’t bad. But bad behavior isn’t tolerated, never has been and never will be.

Which is why Kyungsoo changes into something more comfortable, crosses the bedroom, and enters the en suite bathroom to relieve himself without even looking in Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol does whine then, a soft, drawn out sound accompanied by the rustling of sheets. Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol in the bathroom mirror as he washes his hands, angled so that he can see through the bathroom door to the bedroom but Chanyeol can’t see him, and has to fight down a grin at how he’s crawled to the edge of the mattress closest to the door. Chanyeol leans forward on his hands and knees with big, sad eyes.

“Soo,” he calls softly. Kyungsoo forces himself to keep from flinching, from turning at the sound of that sweet voice calling his name. “Soo, don’t ignore me!” Kyungsoo does exactly that.

Chanyeol started this game the moment he decided that waiting by the front door on a playday was optional and Kyungsoo intends on seeing it through to the end, playing by the rules to the letter. It’s not Kyungsoo’s fault that Chanyeol constantly overestimates his ability to handle punishments.

It’s silent as Kyungsoo dries his hands. He glances up at the bathroom mirror once more and allows himself a short, hardly imperceptible shake of his head at the way Chanyeol has his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he thinks, eyebrows pulled together so endearingly cute that Kyungsoo wishes he could go and kiss it away. Instead, he steps back into the bedroom and makes like he’s going to walk to one of the two armchairs tucked into the alcove near the window.

Chanyeol reaches for him as he walks by, one large hand curling around Kyungsoo’s forearm weakly. “Kyungsoo, please don’t ignore me. I don’t like it.”

Kyungsoo pauses and finally looks directly at Chanyeol. There’s a sliver of fear in his stomach that Chanyeol might have actually fallen asleep on accident and isn’t acting out, isn’t ready to be punished.

Then a light pink blush spreads across Chanyeol’s cheeks as he scoots a little bit closer to the edge of the bed, eyes dropping to somewhere around Kyungsoo’s chin. His other hand comes up to help keep Kyungsoo nearby. Kyungsoo stops it with one of his own, grabs Chanyeol by the wrist and tightens his grip to something just shy of painful.

Satisfaction blooms in his chest when Chanyeol’s pupils dilate, mouth falling open and pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. With Kyungsoo’s full, undivided attention finally on him – as if he doesn’t always have Kyungsoo’s undivided attention even if he’s not aware of it – he visibly settles into his role, into play.

“Color,” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol meets his eyes again and Kyungsoo wants to fuck him straight through the mattress. “Green.”

Kyungsoo leans in until they’re nearly nose to nose, taking advantage of the low-sitting bed to be taller than Chanyeol for the moment. He pulls his arm out of Chanyeol’s grip and grabs his husband by the chin. From this close, Kyungsoo can feel the shaky in and out of Chanyeol’s breathing. He can feel how it hitches when Kyungsoo grabs him by the chin, shudders as he slides that hand down to rest against Chanyeol’s throat.

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol breathes.

Kyungsoo pulls away, eyes heavy and unyielding when they meet Chanyeol’s, “Why should I kiss you? Since when do bad boys deserve kisses?”

“B-bad? I’m not a  _ bad  _ boy,” Chanyeol protests; his face scrunches up in indignation.

Kyungsoo forces himself to frown even as the scenes they’d done with Baekhyun and Minseok flash behind his eyes. He remembers the time Baekhyun got Chanyeol to disobey one of Kyungsoo’s direct orders just to see what would happen, how his eyes filled with tears at being laid over Kyungsoo’s knee and spanked as punishment, all the while swearing up and down that he wasn’t bad, that it was all Baekhyun’s fault.

“ _ Never  _ talk back to me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol falls back with a yelp when Kyungsoo shoves him flat on the mattress. He crawls up after him, cages Chanyeol in the best he can with the sub being so much taller. Chanyeol’s wrists are pinned above his head, grip just shy of bruising, one leg shoved between Chanyeol’s thighs to keep them spread. Chanyeol gasps and Kyungsoo leans down until their lips are nearly touching.

He finally allows himself a grin at the way Chanyeol attempts to arch up to close the distance. He rides through the struggles, moves back when Chanyeol moves forward. “Sir,” Chanyeol collapses back against the sheets. “Please kiss me.”

“No.”

It’s always been so fascinating to Kyungsoo to watch Chanyeol grapple with direct rejection. It wasn’t at first, not when Chanyeol was still working through the effects of a shitty, useless dom and learning to trust Kyungsoo unconditionally. While he was learning that if he screamed  _ red  _ Kyungsoo would stop the scene and take care of him without even a little bit of anger, even in the middle of a punishment he had rightly earned, even right as Kyungsoo was about to come.

But after,  _ after  _ – Kyungsoo enjoys saying  _ yes _ to Chanyeol, wants to make him work for whatever it is that he wants, but ultimately loves the soft, easy happiness that settles over him when he gets his way. But there’s something so exciting about telling Chanyeol  _ no _ , not giving him some task or opening the door for Chanyeol to beg and plead his way to victory, but flat out refusing the request.

Chanyeol never knows what to do then. His eyes widen and he gapes up at Kyungsoo in shock. His spoiled prince, most favorite baby boy, the only person Kyungsoo wants to spend forever with, Chanyeol is always struck dumb at the idea that there are times when he won’t get what he wants.

Kyungsoo doesn’t like to refuse like this without discussing it before though. Kyungsoo spoils Chanyeol because it’s what he  _ needs _ . He needs to ultimately get what he wants nearly every single time because he’s had too many times before he met Kyungsoo where he was given  _ no  _ when he earned a  _ yes _ .

Kyungsoo never wants Chanyeol to worry about being dragged around and punished unfairly, not unless he’s asked for it.

And so Kyungsoo lowers his voice into the honey-heavy, taunting warmth he knows Chanyeol loves, “Not until you’ve properly apologized.”

For all that Chanyeol hates being called a bad boy, he  _ loves  _ apologizing. And, lucky for the both of them, Kyungsoo  _ loves  _ hearing him apologize.

“I didn’t wait for you at the front door. I didn’t greet you, sir, I stayed in bed even though I knew you were going to be home soon. That’s why I’m a ba-bad boy.” Chanyeol’s hips buck up and Kyungsoo grins at the half-hard bulge that rubs against his thigh. Chanyeol is a such a bad boy, but also so  _ good _ , getting hard for him already. “And I’m sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry. I know better. _ You _ taught me better. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll wait for you at the front door e-every night for a week –  _ two  _ weeks!

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I love you, sir, I want to be a good boy for you. I can! Kiss me and let me show you! Please! Please please please let me be your good boy!” Chanyeol’s voice is like sugar on the tongue, so sweet it burns. He sounds so genuine – he  _ is  _ genuine, Kyungsoo taught him to only apologize if he meant it, beat that lesson into his ass with a paddle after a scene when Chanyeol decided he  _ really  _ wanted to push boundaries and lie.

And it’s always somehow fucking  _ earth-shattering  _ to hear Chanyeol say he loves him. He’s heard it over a thousand times, maybe two thousand, and that’s only counting what he’s said during scenes. But it never fails to knock the wind out of him. To soften him until all he wants is to fuck Chanyeol into the mattress and tell him how much he loves his too-tall, too-lovely husband.

Chanyeol knows it too.

“Playing dirty, I see,” Kyungsoo growls. Chanyeol just stares back up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “You’re so fucking lucky I love you, you good fucking boy.”

The smile that breaks across Chanyeol’s face is intoxicating. The soft gasp he makes when Kyungsoo leans down and kisses that smile off his face is even more so.

-

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it means when Chanyeol quickly becomes the best sub he’s ever had. It starts off with just that first scene, laying out strict rules and guidelines so Chanyeol feels safe, guiding the sub into subspace and then back down, cleaning him up and delivering him back to Baekhyun content and sleepy and obviously well cared for. Kyungsoo thought that would be the end of that, one good scene –  _ great  _ scene.

He’d spanked Chanyeol’s ass and told him to count and thank Kyungsoo for each hit. It’d been hell getting Chanyeol into position over Kyungsoo’s lap, the sub nervous and shy about being in his underwear with a stranger. He’d said he was scared of pain, but Kyungsoo thought – still thinks – that he’s scared the pain won’t stop when he says he’s had enough. So Kyungsoo went easy on him, spaced out his hits and showered Chanyeol with praise during the moments between. Chanyeol came alive after a few hits, so responsive, buried his face into the fabric of Kyungsoo’s jacket and sobbed out his pain, but never missed a count. And when he started to squirm, humping against Kyungsoo’s thigh as his wires got crossed and pain turned into pleasure, Kyungsoo gave him a single warning to hold still and started thinking of an easy punishment for the sub.

But Chanyeol listened so well and kept his body absolutely still, muscles trembling from the strain. He asked –  _ begged –  _ to come when the spanking was over and Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his cock, and somehow managed to hang on until he was given permission, drifting off into his head moments later. He was so  _ good _ . Kyungsoo had been a little sad to see him disappear out the door with Baekhyun at the end of the night.

But then Chanyeol came back for another scene, and then another, and then another, each one better than the last.

They grow closer and closer until they exchange schedules and plan going out to the club around each other. Chanyeol makes a beeline for Kyungsoo as soon as he enters the club and drapes himself over his dom like the clingy, sweet thing he is. Kyungsoo crowds Chanyeol up against the bar some nights and kisses him dizzy just because he wants to.

But that’s normal. Kyungsoo told himself that was normal and it genuinely was.

Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s only dom and Chanyeol quickly became Kyungsoo’s only sub. Chanyeol was a new sub and Kyungsoo was a dom that he could trust; it was  _ normal  _ for him to want to stick to one dom until he got really comfortable. And Kyungsoo is a very busy man with very selective tastes. He’s known for being choosy. It would be strange if he found a sub he matched well with and  _ didn’t  _ play with them regularly.

Kyungsoo stopped by an ice cream shop on the way to the club one night to pick up a milkshake for Chanyeol because he knew that he’d had a stressful week. And Chanyeol had smiled so brightly when Kyungsoo handed it over. He’d eaten the whole thing before they started their scene, making happy little noises that made Kyungsoo’s stomach swoop.

That’s not what doms and subs do, not ones that only meet at the clubs, at least.

Kyungsoo’s considered collaring Chanyeol before, taking their relationship outside the club. He considers it now, with Chanyeol sitting in his lap, half dozing as Kyungsoo’s cum leaks out of him. They’d exchanged test results before their second scene together and both were clean, but it wasn’t until three months into playing together that Chanyeol begged Kyungsoo to come inside. And then came so hard at the feeling of being filled up that he scared himself.

He might like being filled up more than Kyungsoo likes filling him up. Which is hard to believe, because just the knowledge that Chanyeol’s hole is dripping wet with his own cum is enough to have Kyungsoo’s dick twitching. But they didn’t discuss a second round, and so Kyungsoo turns his attention to easing Chanyeol through the rest of his afterglow. Warmth, soft touches, softer words, it all spills out of him as he holds Chanyeol close, presses kisses along his hairline.

Not for the first time, Kyungsoo wonders what it’d be like to fuck Chanyeol at home. He imagines how Chanyeol would look with a collar, with pretty marks left down the column of his throat. He imagines the pout he’d get when Chanyeol realized he’d have to wear a turtleneck to hide them all because Kyungsoo knows that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if given the opportunity.

But Chanyeol is nervous about love bites, says that marks have always been a thing for boyfriends, and Kyungsoo respects that. He will  _ always  _ respect Chanyeol’s wishes.

“Baby boy,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, satisfaction curling low in his gut at the shiver that runs down Chanyeol’s spine. “My beautiful baby boy. Are you still floating?” Chanyeol nods but his eyes flutter. He’s almost ready to come back down, but not quite yet.

And so Kyungsoo does what he always does when Chanyeol is sweet and sleepy like this, he sings. It’s nothing showstopping. He just presses his lips to Chanyeol’s ear and sings the softest love song he can think of. Chanyeol says that it’s like a tether, that Kyungsoo’s voice reaches him in that floaty, distant headspace and sits there, waiting for him to be ready to wake up. And when he is, he just follows the song back to Kyungsoo.

That’s not normal, not normal at all.

He’s had subs say that his voice was soothing, that it helped them calm down during a drop, that it made being in subspace feel even better. No one’s ever said that they followed his voice, opened their eyes to his song while smiling up at him like it’s the only place in the world they wanted to be.

Chanyeol does just that though. He opens his eyes a few minutes later with that sweet smile and burrows a little further into Kyungsoo’s arms. “Home sweet home,” he giggles to himself; Kyungsoo can’t help but tighten his hold on Chanyeol just a little bit.

Something strange sits in Kyungsoo’s chest for the rest of the night. Through cleaning up Chanyeol’s hole because he whines if it’s cleaned when he’s still floating, through helping him get dressed, through settling him back at the bar with a big glass of water as Kyungsoo calls him a cab, Kyungsoo can’t shake it.

The next morning, he wakes to a good morning text filled with emojis. They text back and forth throughout the day, the same thing they’ve done every single day for the past few weeks. Most of the time, it’s not even related to a scene, just about their days or some piece of news one of them thinks the other might be interested in.

Kyungsoo walks by a music store on his way home one day and stops to stare at the selection of acoustic guitars arranged in the front window. One of them has a Rilakkuma pattern on the shoulder strap and he can’t help but think of Chanyeol, think of the selfie he’d sent a few days ago in front of his collection of the little stuffed bears. Chanyeol’s mentioned wanting to get back into playing the guitar lately; he’s got a guitar already, but he’d probably love a new strap or pick.

Sirens go off in Kyungsoo’s mind as the thought settles and he turns away from the windows, hauling ass down the sidewalk to put as much distance between himself and his traitorous thoughts as possible.

He doesn’t pull away from Chanyeol over the ensuing days, but it feels like he’s in a fog if he tries to do anything  _ but  _ text Chanyeol. He refuses to think about the feelings he’s been stuffing down for the past few months, and so his brain refuses to let him think at all.

It’s like his entire being has been taken hostage by a big, goofy man who smiles like the sun and looks so, so beautiful when he comes.

Friday night and Kyungsoo is waiting for Chanyeol at the club like the agreed a few days ago. He checks his phone constantly for any sign that his good boy is on the way over. Minseok and Baekhyun have tried to get his attention multiple times; Baekhyun even brings up doing another scene as a foursome, but he’s got a one-track mind and there’s only room on that track for Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone.

He’s not paying attention to his surroundings in the slightest, so he’s startled when someone settles into the seat beside him at the bar. “So, what’s his deal?”

Kyungsoo looks up to see that the stool is occupied by another regular of the club. Kyungsoo never bothered learning his name, but he knows he’s a dom. Not a bad one, but not enough of a reputation for Kyungsoo to really care. “Who,” he asks, running through the list of club members in his head.

“Him. The tall one.” Kyungsoo follows the finger the other man points to the little group of people huddled around Baekhyun, to the tall man breaking through the crowd.

Chanyeol meets Kyungsoo’s gaze and grins. He gestures to the light brown sweater Kyungsoo had asked him to wear, eyes going wide the way they always do when he’s fishing for praise. The man next to Kyungsoo chuckles and makes a comment about  _ fucking that cutie through the mattress _ .

And Kyungsoo tells himself that there’s nothing offensive about it. The club is  _ literally  _ set up to facilitate relationships between those who want to fuck others through the mattress and those who want to be fucked through the mattress. But Chanyeol is  _ Kyungsoo’s  _ to fuck through the mattress. He does it often and well, no complaints ever heard from Chanyeol.

“That’s my sub,” it comes out before he can stop it, mouth overpowering his usually very capable filter. Chanyeol isn’t his, not in any real way, shape, or form. Kyungsoo knows this.

He doesn’t take it back though.

“Oh shit,” the other dom says, “Not trying to step on any toes here. You’re exclusive, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol is stepping into Kyungsoo’s space before he can answer. Kyungsoo’s legs spread a bit to make space for the overgrown sub on instinct, hands going to rest at his hips. He wonders how much Chanyeol overheard – the music is pretty soft tonight. But then Chanyeol is leaning down with cheeks already tinged pink. “Do I look as pretty as you thought I would?”

Kyungsoo’s brain flatlines for a moment as he takes in the soft brown sweater, the light-wash jeans. He’d asked Chanyeol to wear what he would for a date because he’s apparently a masochistic monster, and goddamn did Chanyeol deliver. He looks like – he looks like he’d make a joke about his sweater being made out of boyfriend material and be completely  _ right _ .

“Prettier.”

Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo knows that if they were alone he’d be burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. As is, his face turns red under the dim lights of the club and he leans in for a kiss.

When they pull away, all Kyungsoo can think about is dragging him to one of the back rooms and fucking him until he passes out.

“Yeah, you two are exclusive.” Kyungsoo sees the other dom – his name is starting to come to mind, something Chinese – raise his drink in a strange sort of salute.

“Of course we are,” Chanyeol laughs. “He’s my boyfriend, and I’m not going to share him.”

Kyungsoo feels his body lock up as a panic response, the world suddenly knocked off kilter. Chanyeol looks away as well, like he surprised himself, like his brain-to-mouth filter short-circuited and dumped out a well-kept secret.

_ Boyfriends _ . It sounds even better coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth than it did in any of Kyungsoo’s repressed fantasies of taking him out to the movies and making him breakfast. It sounds damn nice, actually, makes him want to drag Chanyeol out of the club to the Italian restaurant nearby and treat him the way he deserves to be treated – spoiled absolutely fucking rotten.

He does wonder how long Chanyeol’s been thinking of them as boyfriends, but that’s something to ask in private, perhaps on a date. Because Chanyeol’s not getting out of this, not now. He’s Kyungsoo’s boyfriend whether he likes it or not.

“I got you something, baby.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he steps closer, embarrassment disappearing in a flash at the promise of a treat. Kyungsoo never brings him anything unless it’s a treat and they both know it. Kyungsoo laughs to himself because it turns out he didn’t even need to be dating Chanyeol to spoil him.

“What is it,” Chanyeol asks. “What did you bring me?”

The guitar pick in Kyungsoo’s pocket suddenly feels ten times bigger, pocket too tight to hold it. That could also be because of the way his dick is rapidly hardening at the ideas of how he’s going to make Chanyeol work for his treat though. “Is that any way to ask me for something?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Can I please see what you got me? I dressed up just like you asked me, sir.”

Kyungsoo stands and takes Chanyeol by the hand. “You did, and that  _ was  _ very good. But this is a treat, and a treat is  _ earned _ . Do you think you can earn your treat, hm?” He watches as Chanyeol’s pupils dilate, pink tongue peeking out as he wets his lips.

“Is it a date, sir? Do I get a date if I’m good?”

Kyungsoo’s heart softens then at the flash of fear across Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol doesn’t talk much about his past relationships, but he knows that basic, necessary needs would be withheld without warning just for his partner’s satisfaction. “No, Yeollie, you never have to beg for attention, you know that. Boyfriends don’t have to earn dates, those are freely given.”

And Chanyeol smiles and smiles and smiles.

-

Chanyeol’s lips are so soft against his own as he pushes his husband down into the sheets. Chanyeol had begged him for a kiss, but he startles and gasps once he gets one, squirming underneath him. His wrists flex in Kyungsoo’s grip, aching to touch, legs spreading as far as they can go to make room for him between them. It’s a little like being welcomed home, fitting between Chanyeol’s thighs, feeling them squeeze at his hips to try and get some sort of rocking rhythm going against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Kyungsoo keeps his body just far enough away that he can’t. And revels in the spoiled little whine Chanyeol makes once he figures it out. Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss to pant for air, “No fair!”

“I think it’s very fair, Yeollie. You asked for a kiss, you didn’t ask for permission to rub your little cock against me.” Chanyeol’s cock isn’t little, far from it, but he loves the idea that it is, loves the humiliation. Kyungsoo loves the way blush spreads across his cheeks, ears going red as he squirms and tries to hook his legs around Kyungsoo’s back to pull him in.

Kyungsoo kisses his way up the line of Chanyeol’s jaw until he captures his mouth again. He licks at the seam of Chanyeol’s lips, prods for entrance, and grins against Chanyeol’s mouth when it’s given. From there, it’s learned instinct to bite at Chanyeol’s lower lip, use the little bit of pain to keep him pliant and tame.

Chanyeol moans into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He kisses back with all the force he can muster, lips moving together. “Soo,” he moans, “Soo, please. Let me touch. Want to touch you.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, just transfers his grip on Chanyeol’s wrists to one hand and slips his now free hand under Chanyeol’s shirt. He rucks it up over Chanyeol’s head, up his arms, until it’s twisted and tangled around his wrists. Then he lets go of Chanyeol completely and watches with a satisfied smile as his sub tries and fails to pull his hands free.

“Soo!”

“This is your punishment, Chanyeol. You don’t get to touch me. Take your punishment like a good boy and I’ll think about letting you come.” But Kyungsoo makes sure to touch him. He runs his hands up Chanyeol’s body, doesn’t let him think for a moment that he’s going to be left alone, ignored, unloved. He pinches the little bit of softness left on Chanyeol’s belly after months of going to the gym, traces the hard-earned lines of his abdomen and chest.

_ Fuck _ , Chanyeol’s chest. He’s not quite sure how it happened, but all those hours at the gym have given Chanyeol the most incredible tits, enough for Kyungsoo to get his hands on, enough to sink his teeth into and leave pretty purple marks behind. And so sensitive, so, so unfairly sensitive – for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pinches both nipples and Chanyeol arches, pushing his chest up into Kyungsoo’s hands with a needy keen.

“More,” he whines, “Touch me.”

“So greedy,” Kyungsoo kisses down the line of Chanyeol’s neck, sucks a bruise into the skin on his collar bone, grins as Chanyeol’s hips buck. “Nothing I do is ever enough for you.”

Kyungsoo gets his mouth on Chanyeol’s chest, takes one of his nipples between his teeth and bites down gently. Chanyeol whimpers, whimpers again when he laves his tongue over the abused nub in apology. Chanyeol can’t come from just this – Kyungsoo would know, he’s tried multiple times to bring Chanyeol over the edge by playing with his chest – but he can get pretty close. Pretty desperate.

He’s already desperate now, writhing underneath Kyungsoo, making those pretty noises he knows are hard to resist. If his hands weren’t tied up, Kyungsoo knows he’d probably have a hand shoved down between his legs, enticing Kyungsoo to play with his pretty cock and hole.

Kyungsoo’s created a monster of his own design. For every button he knows how to push, Chanyeol knows which string to pull, two people chasing each other higher and higher until they both come undone. It’s why the punishment Kyungsoo gives most often is bondage, binding Chanyeol’s hands so he can’t coax Kyungsoo into giving him more, has to lie there and take what he’s given like a good boy.

He gets so frustrated, Kyungsoo loves it.

Chanyeol moans beautifully when Kyungsoo rolls both nipples between his fingers and shifts his hips to press their cocks together through the layers of clothing. He sucks his swollen lower lip into his mouth, brow furrowing, and tries to start up a rhythm, keep the pressure on his cock and get some friction.

There have been a few times when Kyungsoo let him get off that way, tied his hands behind his back and made him rut against Kyungsoo’s thigh. It’s a gorgeous sight, Chanyeol’s sweet face scrunched up in concentration as he tries to take his pleasure, chase that high. But it’s not what Kyungsoo is planning for tonight.

Tonight, Chanyeol is going to come on Kyungsoo’s dick or not at all.

So he grabs Chanyeol’s hips and forces them down, hooks his fingers into the waistband of Chanyeol’s pants. And then he stops, watches Chanyeol huff and pant as he realizes he’s not getting what he wants.

“Soo – Sir, please! Please do something! Touch me,” he hiccups. Kyungsoo’s sweet, needy, desperate boy, reverting to calling Kyungsoo  _ sir _ because he thinks the added level of respect will get him what he wants. It won’t, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to figure that out just yet. “Touched myself b-before you got home, wanted to be extra good for you. I’m so sensitive. Need it so bad,  _ please please please! _ ”

Kyungsoo rubs his fingertips against the skin just under Chanyeol’s waistband. He hums to himself for a moment as he thinks, sees that Chanyeol’s wearing the same clothes he had on when Kyungsoo left for work that morning. “Did you come?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, hair that isn’t sticking to his head from sweat bouncing with the motion. “No,” he swears, “I didn’t come! I know better! I don’t come unless you say so, I’m a good boy.”

Chanyeol’s pants and underwear slide off together, slipping down to his knees in a few short tugs. Kyungsoo shifts so he can pull Chanyeol’s pants all the way off and grins when long legs spread obscenely wide for him, displaying.

“Oh, Yeollie, baby, you  _ were _ trying to be a good boy for me today, weren’t you?” Kyungsoo runs his hands up the soft skin of Chanyeol’s legs to the junction where his hip meets his thigh, where Chanyeol is tilting his hips up for his dom to see the pretty glass plug stuffed inside his hole. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite, clear glass with a pink rose design suspended in the base, Kyungsoo’s favorite too because it looks so beautiful nestled between Chanyeol’s cheeks.

He looks up to see Chanyeol watching him with wide, hopeful eyes, cock straining into the air.

“Please, I need it,” Chanyeol says after a moment, voice soft in the quiet that hangs between them. He keeps his hands above his head, legs spread, is every bit the good boy Kyungsoo knows he can be.

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, fondly, exasperatedly, like he’s deciding to give in. Kyungsoo smiles like sugar and it’s all a lie.

Playtime isn’t playtime if he’s not taking Chanyeol apart at the seams. If Chanyeol wanted to be pampered, he’d have just asked to get fucked – not like Kyungsoo’s ever going to turn down an opportunity to have his beautiful husband impaled on his dick. But Chanyeol asked to play, and that means he’s not looking for nice and sweet and easy, knows it won’t satisfy him that way that a little bit of meanness will.

So Kyungsoo pretends to give in, wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s cock and strokes him once from base to tip, revels in the little moan it earns him, the way Chanyeol’s stomach muscles tense at the touch.

His sub really does have a beautiful cock, long, not too thick, flushed bright pink with arousal. He licks up the underside of the shaft once just to hear Chanyeol’s high, shaky whimper – he only gets Kyungsoo’s mouth when he’s been  _ really  _ good, the ‘sat completely still on Kyungsoo’s cock for half an hour as Minseok and Baekhyun fucked in front of them’ kind of good.

And then he gives Chanyeol exactly what he’s been asking for. He jerks Chanyeol off, one hand working the head of his cock and the other pressing into his perineum to make him sing so sweetly.

“Ah, a-ah, Soo! So good! Feels so good! Please!” Chanyeol throws his head back, hips shaking with the effort it takes to not fuck up into Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo’s a little impressed, honestly, with how hard Chanyeol is trying to be good. He’s doing everything right, following every rule – even the ones he usually ignores like bucking his hips. All so that he doesn’t risk Kyungsoo leaving him high and dry.

The thought makes Kyungsoo smile as he smears some of the copious precum Chanyeol’s leaking down his shaft to ease the way. He watches as Chanyeol’s hole clenches around the plug, his own cock aching, wishing it could be in the plug’s place and feel how hot, tight, and wet it must be inside.

Chanyeol is so oversensitive, so wound up. He must’ve been touching himself all day to be so close already.

Kyungsoo knows he’s close, hears it in how his voice jumps up an octave, moans turning into breathless sobs. His body draws tight like a bowstring, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm approaches. He looks so beautiful like this, face going slack in bliss as he blushes down to his chest.

If only he’d been a good boy when Kyungsoo came home today.

Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol’s cock. He moves back, stays between Chanyeol’s thighs but keeps far enough away that no amount of squirming and thrusting into the air will let Chanyeol get that last bit of friction he needs.

“Wha-what? No! No no no!” Chanyeol’s eyes fling open. He looks  _ devastated _ , eyes filling up with tears as he realizes he’s been fooled. Kyungsoo knows he  _ hates  _ being edged, hates it in the way that he gets so upset at being brought to the edge and yanked back so cruelly, but he loves every single second.

Kyungsoo hums and pets at the soft skin of Chanyeol’s thighs to help bring him back down. He feels a sick tendril of delight in his stomach at the way Chanyeol squirms and whines in protest, hips bucking, legs squeezing around Kyungsoo’s middle, tears slipping down his cheeks. His big crybaby.

He’ll take care of him, Kyungsoo would  _ never _ leave Chanyeol like this, but he enjoys the view of a pouty, whiny, needy, spoiled Chanyeol, all sweet-voiced and pitiful.

Kyungsoo waits until the orgasm has faded completely, until Chanyeol’s far enough from the edge that he can rub the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s stomach for a few minutes and not come. Not that he would rub his cock against Kyungsoo’s stomach without permission, not if he wanted to come within the hour. Then, he crawls up until his lips are next to Chanyeol’s ear, “You didn’t think you’d get off that easy, did you? Oh no, Yeollie, when was the last time you misbehaved and got to come so quickly?”

Chanyeol sniffles, turning his head to look at Kyungsoo with one of his saddest puppy-dog faces, “But I was trying to be good! I-I kept still for you!”

Kyungsoo nods and peppers kisses across Chanyeol’s cheek, rubs gentle circles into his side to help him settle. He was being  _ very  _ good, Kyungsoo will give him that. He was showing just how good he can be, a little taster of the full scenes they’ve done with Minseok and Baekhyun and Chanyeol proved that he was Kyungsoo’s good boy.

“You were so good for me,” he murmurs. “I was impressed. Wanted to reward you, make you come twice, let you pick how I fuck you  _ and _ let you touch your cock. I just  _ wish _ you hadn’t broken such a big rule when I came home. I don’t expect much protocol from you when we’re home, you know that, but waiting for me at the door is something you know better than to slack off with.”

Chanyeol nods tearfully, Kyungsoo’s precious boy. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“I know you won’t.” Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol square on the mouth, lets him melt into the touch, stress easing out of his body. “I know you won’t misbehave like that again.” Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if he found some texts in his husband’s phone from Baekhyun telling him to test some boundaries, push some limits. “And I still love you. Color?”

Chanyeol smiles, nuzzles against Kyungsoo’s face like an overgrown puppy. “Green. ‘m always green with you. Can I have your cock now?”

Kyungsoo is shocked into laughing. He shakes his head at his incorrigible, shameless sub. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. Good boy or not, you still have to earn my cock.”

And that gets a sensible nod, the rules for their relationship ingrained into both of them at a spiritual level. Earning Kyungsoo’s cock is nearly always a stand in for Kyungsoo taking time to play with Chanyeol’s ass, open him up with fingers, see how long he can massage Chanyeol’s prostate before his legs start to shake. Chanyeol is physically ready for Kyungsoo’s cock now, but Kyungsoo’s not satisfied.

The plug in Chanyeol’s ass isn’t all that large, suited for longer use when Chanyeol is waiting for Kyungsoo to get home or has already been fucked but isn’t ready to be empty yet. It’s still big enough to make him whine when it’s slowly tugged out of his ass, though.

Kyungsoo takes his time, pulling at the plug until the widest part is just past Chanyeol’s rim before fucking the whole thing back inside just to hear him yelp. Chanyeol’s hole stretches open so beautifully around the plug, clenching like it’s not sure whether to give it up or suck it back in. It’s prettier when Chanyeol’s stuffed full with one of the app-controlled vibrating plugs, the big ones that Kyungsoo makes him wear at the club to watch him turn red and squirm. His hole never knows what to do then, spasming, clenching, holding onto the plug like it can’t bear to not be stretched wide.

So greedy.

Finally, Kyungsoo gets bored of just fucking Chanyeol with the plug and pulls it out entirely, tossing it into the sheets. He pets over the now empty hole, watches it open and close around nothing, sucking at his fingertips.

The sight of it makes Kyungsoo groan and press his palm against his cock, still stuck in two layers of fabric.

Chanyeol’s wet, hole glistening with leftover lube. It’s not enough, never enough, and Kyungsoo quickly darts up to the nightstand to fish out their usual bottle of lube.

Kyungsoo is a firm believer in the idea that there is no such thing as too much lube. And not only because he likes things wet and messy, likes listening to Chanyeol whine and beg when he hears Kyungsoo’s cock squelching into his hole, but also because more lube means less strain on the delicate skin of Chanyeol’s ass and less chafing on Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo presses another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips before returning between his legs. Nothing is more important than making sure Chanyeol is taken care of, body, mind, soul.

Lube is poured directly onto Chanyeol’s hole, making him jump and squeak at the cold. Kyungsoo is quick to push in two fingers right after. He doesn’t want to give Chanyeol enough time to adjust, likes to watch him moan and writhe from too much sensation.

And he’s just so fucking warm inside, so hot and wet and open from the plug. His walls clamp down on Kyungsoo’s fingers, a little swollen from spending hours filled up. Chanyeol is  _ so  _ sensitive. He lets out little whining pants as Kyungsoo rubs along his walls, brushes a thumb against his rim.

“More. Want another finger, please, please, please. You feel so good inside me.” Legs spread somehow wider, feet planting on the bed to give him leverage to ride back on Kyungsoo’s fingers. It’s a beautiful sight, makes Kyungsoo’s cock throb, makes him want to bite down on the pretty, pale skin of Chanyeol’s thighs, remake all the fading bruises.

So he does. He sucks over the marks, digs his fingers into the fleshiest part of Chanyeol’s thigh to hold him still when he squirms. He wonders if his hold will leave bruises in the shape of his fingers – he hopes so, would love to see it bloom in purple and blue across Chanyeol’s skin. The moans and mewls wash over him, ringing in his ears and going straight to his cock. He bites down gently over one of Chanyeol’s more sensitive spots as he massages his prostate. “More more more more. Please –  _ ah _ – Soo, there!” There’s really nothing like it, hearing Chanyeol’s voice go high and soft from pleasure, stomach muscles jumping from stimulation.

It’s easy to fit another finger into Chanyeol. He coats his hand liberally with more lube and pushes in with three, smiling at the shuddering sigh Chanyeol lets out as he stretches open.

His fingers aren’t long like Chanyeol’s; Chanyeol is naturally good at fingering, able to reach deep inside Kyungsoo and make him fall apart with just two fingers, cock drooling precum onto the sheets. Kyungsoo’s fingers are thick, though, make Chanyeol feel like he’s been stretched wide, like he’s being held open by one of their bigger plugs.

Kyungsoo finally shucks the rest of his clothes as he fucks Chanyeol with three fingers, frees his cock from the confines of his pants. He squeezes the shaft as he watches Chanyeol ride his hips back for more. The arch of his back, the lines of his body are always so gorgeous like this, chest heaving with panting moans as Kyungsoo presses his fingers against his sweet spot and lets him ride them.

He strokes himself as Chanyeol circles his hips, grinds down on the fingers inside him. Chanyeol throws his head back and lets out these beautiful warbling cries as he drives himself closer to release.

“Want your cock,” Chanyeol mumbles, “Please, I’ll ride you. Do all the work, keep your cock warm a-and keep your cum in me for the rest of the day.” Kyungsoo hums in response and teases a fourth finger at his rim to knock him out his thoughts before Kyungsoo’s will starts to crumble.

Chanyeol’s too fucking dangerous when he gets like this, starts sinking down into his own head. Because he  _ means  _ what he says, he’d ride Kyungsoo until he physically couldn’t anymore and lie around the house with Kyungsoo’s cum plugged in his ass with a satisfied little smile.

The idea of it is so fucking hot. Chanyeol’s done it before, spent a night at the club with two loads of cum in his ass, face burning red whenever he sat down and felt the plug shift. Kyungsoo groans at the memory. They should do that again sometime soon; Kyungsoo makes a mental note of it and hopes he remembers it later.

For now, he focuses on the precum spilling out of Chanyeol’s dick and pooling in his belly button. “You’re so wet for me,” Kyungsoo catches a drop rolling down his shaft with his thumb and smears it around the rim of Chanyeol’s hole just to make him cringe and writhe. Chanyeol’s always been so wet, so much precum that he usually doesn’t need lube if he just wants to jack off. Kyungsoo likes to tease him about it, smear it all over his skin and laugh when it just makes his cock drool more.

“Are you close, baby boy?”

Chanyeol nods, balls drawing up tight to his body. His hips start becoming erratic. He loses his rhythm, making sweet, cut-off sounds as he loses sight of anything but the edge of the cliff. “So close! So close! Please let me come. I can come again, sir, promise. I’ll come on your cock too, as many times as you want. Just – oh my God, I’m so cl-close!”

How he doesn’t see what’s coming next is an absolute mystery to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out and pretends not to notice the way Chanyeol dissolves into frustrated sobs as the orgasm drifts back out of reach, hole opening and closing on nothing, hips still jerking into empty air.

He busies himself with lubing up his cock, one eye always on Chanyeol as the sub kicks his legs and lets out little screams.

“I want to come,” he cries. “Please, I want to come. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be the  _ perfect _ boy for a whole week, won’t break any rules at all.” He promises all the usual things, to suck Kyungsoo’s cock twice a day for two weeks, to wear the app-controlled plug to work and let Kyungsoo play with him as much as he wants for the whole day, anything he thinks will change Kyungsoo’s mind.

He doesn’t offer to leave Kyungsoo alone, to stop being so annoying, to admit he was wrong about an argument. He used to, back when they first started as just a random dom and sub pair. His old dom had used things outside a scene as leverage, had turned the relationship into one big game of power dynamics, love was conditional on good behavior, on knowing what he needed to offer up.

Kyungsoo soothes him with kisses and one finger stroking along the side of his cock. For a moment, he just leans down and holds Chanyeol, uses his presence to remind his husband that he’s loved no matter what, that he knows he can use his safe words whenever he needs.

Chanyeol clings to him, tied hands coming to rest around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, whimpering softly in his ear as the tears slow. “That’s my Yeollie, my good boy. Already are my perfect boy, aren’t you? Never want anyone else but you.”

Chanyeol nods into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, “Your good boy. Want you. Want to come.”

“But I thought you wanted to come on my cock, baby boy. Isn’t that what you always want?” Kyungsoo reaches down between them to position his cock at Chanyeol’s hole, smiling at the hitch in Chanyeol’s breath.

“Want it. Want it. Want it. Please fuck me, Soo. Want your cock so bad. You feel so good insi-  _ Oh _ ."

Kyungsoo can’t even hear his own moan over Chanyeol’s. He’s so tight inside, the perfect fit, squeezing down on Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how someone can be so fucking  _ perfect _ .

But Chanyeol is. He’s tight, hot, lube making the push in smooth and easy as Kyungsoo bottoms out. He clings to Kyungsoo, wraps his legs around his waist and tries to pull him in closer like it’ll somehow get him more cock. It’s such a privilege to see Chanyeol like this, to be the one that gets to be inside him – Kyungsoo has never felt luckier in his entire life.

“Good? Color?”

Chanyeol hums, face blissful because he fucking  _ loves  _ how thick Kyungsoo is, how he has to stretch so wide to take him in. “So good…great. Mm. Fuck me.”

Kyungsoo laughs and kisses the tip of his nose. He’s completely lost hold on his dominant persona, but he doesn’t care, not when Chanyeol’s face is scrunching up so cutely, beautiful eyes fluttering open. He’s so deep in his headspace already, floating and happy from a cock in his ass.

“Color,” Kyungsoo repeats, “Want to hear a color.”

“Green,” Chanyeol giggles, “Green means go.”

And so Kyungsoo goes. Even in the deepest parts of subspace, Chanyeol knows his limits, will say if he needs time to adjust.

Kyungsoo pulls back to the head and then thrusts in again, grunting at the sweet, sweet friction. He does it again, and again, and again. Moans bubble up in Chanyeol’s chest, hips starting to ride back again.

“Harder,” he begs once Kyungsoo’s got a slow, easy rhythm going, “Faster. More, I want more. Please, you feel so good.”

The keen he makes when Kyungsoo pulls out and slams back in feels like liquid lust in Kyungsoo’s veins, hole clenching down erratically when the angle changes and he starts brushing by Chanyeol’s prostate. Usually, Kyungsoo would drag this out, make it last until Chanyeol’s patience hit its absolute limit. But Kyungsoo is too wound up, let himself get too turned on playing with Chanyeol and he doesn’t have the patience to do anything but fuck into the soft, warm, welcoming hole as hard and fast as he possibly can.

“The things you do to me,” he grunts into Chanyeol’s ear. He’s not sure if Chanyeol can even understand him, so far into his own headspace and half-incoherent with the need to come. “I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

Chanyeol moans back, pleas for more getting lost in the stream of syllables pouring out of his lips. There are tears in his eyes again, but they’re good tears, the ones that come from feeling so good that his body just can’t hold it all.

“Close,” he whispers, “So close. Please let me come.”

Kyungsoo grabs one of Chanyeol’s legs and drapes it over his shoulder, opens him up that much more. The angle changes to let him in deeper, deeper,  _ deeper _ . The way Chanyeol loves it.

Chanyeol throws his head back with a scream and Kyungsoo feels his orgasm approaching like a shark in the water, quick, fast, ready to hit him when he least expects it. “Me too. You going to come for me, baby boy?”

“Uh-huh, only for you.” Chanyeol starts to clench around him, moans shifting into mewls as his body tenses. “Y-your good boy. Love you, you please let me come. I want it so bad. ‘m a good boy, please please please  _ please. _ ”

“Do it, come for me, let me see you fall apart. Love you too.”

After a day of teasing himself and careful, calculated edging from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol comes so hard he nearly blacks out. His eyes rolling back into his head and he makes the most beautiful noises, warbling, broken, Kyungsoo’s name over and over and over like it’s the only word he can remember. His body tightens up, squeezes down on Kyungsoo in a perfect rhythm to milk him of everything he has.

Kyungsoo’s orgasm crests like an ocean wave of pleasure that keeps coming and coming. He spills into Chanyeol, fills him up with seed and moans when Chanyeol lets out a happy little noise at the feeling.

When they finally come back down from their highs, both of them shaking with aftershocks, Kyungsoo gently pulls out. Chanyeol winces, hole probably so sore. Kyungsoo rolls them both onto their sides facing each other, away from the inevitable wet spot, and drops kisses along his husband’s cheeks, tries to keep him floating and happy for as long as possible.

They’re both covered in Chanyeol’s cum, Kyungsoo’s leaking out of Chanyeol’s hole, but Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to care. Clean up can always come later.

For now, he pulls Chanyeol into his chest and tugs the blankets up over them to bask in the afterglow.

-

Kyungsoo turns in place and gets a good look at the apartment he just signed the lease for. It’s a little on the small side and it would be nice if the building had an elevator to get them to the second floor, but it’s his – it’s  _ theirs _ .

He can already imagine what the apartment will look like a few weeks once they’re all settled in, Chanyeol splayed out on the couch, sweaty and sleepy, Chanyeol waiting for Kyungsoo by the front door like a good boy, Chanyeol sitting in the alcove by the window with his guitar, wrapped up in one of the fuzzy blankets he steals from Kyungsoo whenever he comes over. He won’t have to steal them anymore now. And they won’t be just Kyungsoo’s either. All of this, from the furniture to the knickknacks to the video game consoles they’ll have because Chanyeol fucking  _ loves  _ video games, it’ll all be theirs to have together.

Kyungsoo wonders when he became such a goddamn sap. Probably right around when he and Chanyeol said  _ I love you _ for the first time.

It was after their first date because neither of them have any self-control when it comes to going all in on each other, and Kyungsoo remembers going home afterwards and wishing Chanyeol had come with him. He wishes Chanyeol had come home with him every night he’s not falling asleep to the sound of Chanyeol snuffling into the pillows like a puppy.

He’s Kyungsoo’s puppy, his sweet baby boy, his boyfriend.

Only a year in their relationship and Kyungsoo is head over heels. He is, for lack of a less embarrassing word, smitten. It’s not his fault, though, Chanyeol makes it so easy to love him because he gives love so freely, is so sweet, makes it so obvious that he doesn’t want to be anywhere else than with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo walks a lap around the apartment. His footsteps echo off the walls, no furniture there to break the sound. He ends up in the bedroom and imagines where they’re going to put the bed. It will have to be his queen-sized bed because Chanyeol only has a twin, but Chanyeol likes to sleep with his bed pressed against the wall and Kyungsoo isn’t sure what will work with the way the closet is in the middle of the right wall.

He also doesn’t want to end up as the one stuck between Chanyeol and a hard place, not when Chanyeol is so incredibly whiny about letting him go to work in the mornings. If he isn’t able to simply roll out of Chanyeol’s hold in the morning he’s not sure if he’ll ever get to work.

It’s something they’ll have to work out together.

His phone buzzes in his pocket then. Chanyeol’s face takes up the screen, one of his endearingly goofy selfies that he sent Kyungsoo a few months ago.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hey, Soo! We’re still on for our anniversary date, right?” _

“Yes,” Kyungsoo sighs with unmitigated fondness, “We’re still on for anniversary date. Make sure you wear something nice and easy to take off.”

He can almost  _ hear  _ Chanyeol blush from his ears to his neck, sputtering over the phone like he wasn’t sending Kyungsoo pictures of his ass just the night before, hole shining with lube because he was given permission to get himself off if he sent Kyungsoo photographic proof.

“ _ O-okay! Am I picking you up or are you picking me up or are we just meeting somewhere?” _

“Good question.” Kyungsoo looks around the empty apartment and wonders if now is a good time to spring the information on him. Kyungsoo’s lease is up at the end of this month and he knew he was going to have to move – his apartment is far away from his job  _ and  _ Chanyeol, one he can handle but both is just completely unacceptable. He knows Chanyeol’s lease is ending soon as well. They’d talked about moving in together before; Chanyeol was always so excited about the idea of it, always talking about things he wanted in an apartment and sending Kyungsoo pictures of home décor that he thought they would both like. Like he knew Kyungsoo had a folder on his computer full of apartments big enough for the two of them.

“Meet me at this address, second floor, first door on the left.”

Chanyeol makes a noise of surprise over the phone but agrees, so eager to please. “ _ I’ll be there in like twenty minutes! Love you! _ ”

“Love you too,” Kyungsoo smiles into the receiver, heart beating a little faster from the nerves.

The apartment is a big step, big surprise. It’s something he probably should’ve talked over with Chanyeol beforehand. Then again, it’s not like Chanyeol  _ has  _ to move in with him. He can afford this place on his own, can furnish this place on his own, it could just as easily be his apartment as it could be theirs.

That being said, Kyungsoo really fucking hopes it becomes theirs.

Minutes pass until there’s a knock on the front door, Chanyeol’s voice floating through as it creaks open. “Kyungsoo? You here?”

“Over here,” Kyungsoo calls from the bedroom. He’d brought a few boxes with him this time to make the moving process a little less horrendous. “Bedroom.”

He listens to Chanyeol’s footsteps as they plod through the apartment. He can almost imagine the look of confusion on his face, eyes wide and mouth open as he thinks. The footsteps stop and Kyungsoo turns to see Chanyeol standing at the entrance to the bedroom with that exact look on his face.

He doesn’t think he’s ever loved someone the way he loves Chanyeol.

“What’s this,” Chanyeol blinks, looks around the empty room. His voice borders on hopeful as he fidgets in his decidedly nice outfit, one of the button-ups Kyungsoo had gotten him for Christmas and a pair of slacks that do strangely wonderful things for his little ass. Both very beautiful, both very easy to get off. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile.

What a good boy, listening so well.

He stands and crosses the room to stop in front of his boyfriend. “It’s an apartment, Chanyeol, what else does it look like?”

Chanyeol pouts at being teased. “But, like, what is it? Why are we here?”

Kyungsoo swallows down his nerves the best he can, tries not to think about how badly it would suck if Chanyeol rejected him right now. “Remember how I told you my lease was ending?” Chanyeol nods. “Well, this is my new apartment,” Kyungsoo bites down on his cheek as he takes a breath, lets it out slowly, “Could be our new apartment, if you’d like. It’s got big windows, lots of space in the living room for you and Baekhyun to wreak havoc. Walls are thick enough for you to be as loud as you want.

“But all that applies even if you don’t want to move in. You can have a key, stop by whenever you want. I’m only a few minutes away now, not halfway across the city, so we can spend more time together either way.” Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol’s face for any sign that he’s crossed some previously unknown line.

But Chanyeol just smiles. “You want me to move in? With you? You want me around?”

Kyungsoo barks out a shocked laugh, “I always want you around, baby boy. I don’t know how I can possibly make that any more obvious.”

“Well, that makes me feel a lot better about this,” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide when Chanyeol drops to his knees. They stare at each other for a moment before Chanyeol’s ears go red, “Shit, sorry, too used to both knees.” He shifts so that he’s only on one knee and reaches into the pocket of his dress pants, lower lip getting pulled between his teeth as he brings out a little velvet box.

“I-I was going to do this after dinner before I took you home because I know you don’t like big, dramatic proposals. But you got us a whole apartment, so I think this is fair. And I’ll move in with you no matter what you say! I know I rush things sometimes so I’m not going to be upset if you want to take things a little slower. Unless you decided you don’t love me, which would really suck because I love you a whole lot and that’s why I bought you this ring and –”

Kyungsoo crouches down and grabs Chanyeol by the face to pull him in for a hard, searing kiss, cutting off his rambling before it gets out of hand. Chanyeol whimpers at the touch, leaning in like the sweet thing he is.  _ Kyungsoo’s  _ sweet thing,  _ Kyungsoo’s  _ baby boy.

He’s always going to be Kyungsoo’s baby boy.

“Yes, Chanyeol, I’ll marry you.”

-

“You did so well,” Kyungsoo presses kiss along Chanyeol’s cheeks as he wipes him down with a warm washrag. “So good for me, Yeollie, so perfect.” Chanyeol gives him a sleepy smile in return, titling his face up for more kisses. He gets them, he gets as many kisses as he wants after a scene.

Cleaning Chanyeol up is one of Kyungsoo’s favorite parts of aftercare, running his hands along his skin and soothing him with touch and warmth and the comfort of being taken care of. Kyungsoo runs the washrag down every part of Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol loves the attention, spreads himself out so that Kyungsoo can touch all of him more easily.

“Love you,” Chanyeol murmurs. “Love you so much.”

Kyungsoo smiles and pulls Chanyeol into a deep, lingering kiss, that kind that makes them both a little dizzy. “Love you too. Never loved anyone like I love you.”

The washrag is run up and down Chanyeol’s arms over and over. It’s his favorite part of being cleaned, apparently, the repetitive feeling of warm, wet fabric against his arms, the nerves there having some sort of direct line to his brain that helps him come back from his headspace. He opens his eyes as Kyungsoo finishes with his right arm and starts on his left. The sub rolls onto his side to try and wiggle into Kyungsoo’s lap, mumbling that he’s awake now.

Kyungsoo lets him, just pets through his sweaty hair with one hand and rests the washrag against his hip with the other. “You’re all the way awake, baby boy? Promise?”

Chanyeol nods. “But don’t clean my hole yet,” he whispers. His ears turn red and Kyungsoo wonders how he can manage to be embarrassed. “Want a plug.”

“Baby, most of my cum’s already leaked out.”

“I know, but I just don’t want to feel empty right now. Please, Soo?”

Kyungsoo nods, gives in. He grabs the plug he’d tossed away earlier and lubes it up again before gently sliding it into the red, puffy hole winking at him from between Chanyeol’s cheeks. Chanyeol’s breath hitches as it enters him, but he settles down almost immediately afterwards, nuzzling against Kyungsoo’s abdomen.

“Good,” he sighs, “feels so good. Don’t like feeling empty. You can clean me up now, thank you.”

And Kyungsoo can only lean down and kiss the tip of Chanyeol’s ear, heart too full for words. He just wants to coddle right now, wants to kiss and pamper and praise until Chanyeol is squirming from pleased embarrassment.

He finishes cleaning Chanyeol up and lays them both back down in freshly changed sheets, tugs a big shirt over Chanyeol’s head so he doesn’t get cold. They curl up together under the blankets. Kyungsoo is the big spoon, as he always is after they play – Chanyeol giggles and calls him a jetpack, sounding more and more awake as time goes by.

“Pretty boy,” Kyungsoo sings softly, “My pretty boy.”

“I’m not pretty,” Chanyeol mumbles. “You’re pretty.”

“You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen. The best boy, only one I want. Don’t make me sing to you, I will and you’ll be very embarrassed.” Chanyeol laughs and presses back into his arms at that, cut off by a soft moan when Kyungsoo reaches between his legs and presses on the base of the plug. “See? You even sound pretty. Do you want me to fuck you again later?”

Chanyeol nods vigorously, pushing his ass back into Kyungsoo’s hips. He’s like a teenager sometimes, constantly ready to go.

He says that he was never like this before he met Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo can’t think about that because it does dangerous things to his heart and dick.

“You’re going to have to eat and drink something first. Both of us need to probably finish off one of our big water bottles before I even think about letting us fuck again.” Kyungsoo yawns and stretches, kissing the back of Chanyeol’s neck before settling down to try and get some rest before Chanyeol and his stupid refractory period exhaust him completely. “Let’s rest and then I’ll order us something to eat.”

Chanyeol rolls over in his arms with a big smile. “I already made dinner! It’s in the fridge! I can go heat it up right now! I really was trying to be a good boy today, but Baekhyun said I’ve been too good lately and needed to keep you on your toes.”

Kyungsoo fucking knew it. “And what’s the rule when it comes to Baekhyun and scenes?”

“Don’t listen to him because there’s a reason I’m your sub and not him.” Kyungsoo nods, already imagining what Minseok was going to do to Baekhyun once he found out he was trying to get other subs to misbehave again.

“So… Dinner and then I ride you,” Chanyeol asks, turning those big eyes and that will-destroying pout up to maximum strength. And Kyungsoo, so in love, so whipped for his husband, unable to resist him outside of scene, sees his doom rolling in over the horizon, a storm in the shape of Chanyeol fucking himself on his cock. “I’ll do all the work! Please, Kyungsoo,  _ please _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
